


Kali Orexi

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Food Souls and Fantasies [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: More shippy compared to Shaded Sweets, Multi, OC/Canon Ships, Ships ahoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Kali Orexi is a wish for all diners: Enjoy your meal!





	Kali Orexi

“Fallen Angel! You have hurt my lady! Now fight me into a duel of the death!” Red Bean Paste shouted at the towering Spectra, in an attempt to scare him off. 

“Red! You can’t tell every fallen angel to fight you! Look at how small you are!” Sakura Mochi called out

“My height doesn’t affect my ability to hunt fallen angels.” Red Bean Paste explained before turning back to Spectra. “Especially you!” 

“Kid you have a cardboard sword and a laundry basket for a shield.” Spectra said as he looked down at the two food souls. 

“Are you testing my will to fight?! I will not hesitate to get a foot stool! Don’t make me break it over your needs!” Red Bean Paste shouted.

“Good grief…” Lowell sighed. “Someone grab Tom Yum and Vodka….”


End file.
